the next kasshu
by shinrakishitani
Summary: the 18th gundam fight is now a new pilot arises along with a new threat what will happen lets find out gundam fight ready GOOOOO! sorry i suck at summaries this will be mostly oc rating may chang and i may add a little romance or more. let me know what you think. story on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

The next kasshu chapter one the one hundred million yen question.

i do not own g gundam but i wish i did i do own the ocs and the story.

My name is Joshua Kasshu. I am twenty years old. I am the son of Domon and Rain Kasshu. I was gonna be named after my dads late brother. But my mom had final say. I was told that he lost his life during the 13th gundam fight. my father told me all about what happened during that tournament. the corruption in neo hong kong and our own neo japan even. also how he was the reason that his brother kyoji passed. Even after hearing all that I still decided to go into martial arts training. I started training at thirteen years of age. learning from my father in the same place he did the guyana highlands. At eighteen I finished training inhereting the king of hearts symbol from my dad. After I turned eighteen my dad gave me burning gundam and thanks to my mom its all up to date on weapons and mobile trace systems. I used to use burning gundam for everything and that included letting off some steam. But I never once forgot the scerene state of mind I was tought. When I turned nineteen I met a wonderful and beautiful girl named Anna. As it turned out I actually knew her before then we were friends in fourth grade. She had gone on to college for gundam maintenance and repair. During the rest of that year we travelled together to earth to see the magnificent recovery it was still undergoing with the help of many people. For a short time there was even talk of a new ultimate gundam but that was shot down quickly.  
Seemed they learned their lesson from the first time. That didnt stop my grandpa though, dont get me wrong he didnt build a new one, he found a way use its three great abilities without the gundam itself. The fruit of his labor layed before me. Along with a few other things but thats besides the point. Lets just say its hard to stay focused with a beautiful women next to you. But back on track...

"Josh lets go we were called back to the colony" came Anna's voice from the other room. "i'm coming i'm coming" I replied leaving the bedroom and heading for the kitchen. "got everything packed up?" Anna asked. "yeah" I answered "everything is packed and ready to go." "alright I'll have it sent to the gundams capsole" Anna said. "thanks" I said walking up to her and giving her a kiss. We headed out to the hanger to get everything loaded. As the briefcases and everything got loaded into the capsoles storage I maneuvered the gundam into place. Hopping out once that was done to help load the rest of the stuff. Getting everything tied down and ready for take off.

As the capsole took off me and Anna looked at eachother and smiled. After what felt like days, even though it was a more like a few hours, the capsole landed back on the colony. Right away we were met by Commissioner Akihiko Daiki which was strange cause he rarely left his office. As we left the capsole Commissioner Daiki beckoned us over. "follow me" Daiki said. "alright" I said. We follwed him for a short time to an office in the shuttle port. The guards shut the door and left us inside with Daiki. "lets get started, I want you as this nations gundam fighter if your as good as your father was then we can expect great things from you. What do you think?" he said. "I would love to but whats the catch?" I aksed. "there is no..." he started to say before I cut him off saying "sir please dont lie to me I know there is a catch." "I'm sorry your right there is one." he started "three weeks ago we created a gundam with untold power and it was stolen from us its called the Talon Gundam." "let me guess you want me to track it down using the gundam fight as an excuse to search for it." i said. "Thats right but the pilot that stole it is what worries me we have no information on him just a picture" he said handing me a picture. The boy in the picture looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. He has blonde hair and blue eyes and what looked like a small scar under his left eye. "so this is who broke through your security and piloted the gundam out of here, he doesnt look like much though" I stated. "he was good enough to take out twenty guards and disable our security system just long enough to get out with the gundam" he said simply "if you help us in return we will give you one hundred million yen." "Alright I'll help you" I said. "Thank you we are glad to hear it we will get everything for the eighteenth gundam fight" Commissioner Daiki said.


	2. hey guys

HEY GUYS.

hey guys im in taking a short break from this story. i am working on a different story that i wont be posting to fanfiction as it isnt a fan based story. it is 100% me. so in the mean time enjoy whats here and i'll be back as soon as i can. 


End file.
